


It Was Like His Body Released Fucking Goddamn Angels

by makesomelove



Series: Bible Camp verse [1]
Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Summer Camp, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesomelove/pseuds/makesomelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Zac are at Bible camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Like His Body Released Fucking Goddamn Angels

Kevin is so stoked to be a junior counselor at Bible camp this year. It's his first year of being eligible for the position, and it makes him feels like he has authority. He doesn't actually have much authority, and really all he does is serve lunch and leave the mess for someone else to clean up, but he does get a cabin apart from the younger campers. The Bible is pretty cool too, he guesses.

"You're not supposed to wear those here," Kevin says to Zac, one of his fellow junior counselors. Zac is also Kevin's cabinmate. Kevin, as junior counselor, doesn't mind not having a cabin all to himself. He'd probably get scared or lonely anyway if he was by himself.

"It's hot out," Zac says. He's wearing really short, shiny gym shorts with slits in either side, like basketball players in the 1970s wore. He also has headphones in, which isn't allowed either, but Kevin isn't going to point it out to him. Kevin doesn't know where Zac is keeping his iPod, because there certainly aren't any pockets in his shorts. Kevin checked.

Kevin used to think the short-shorts rule was for girls only, but one time when he and his brothers were still in the same age group and the same cabin, Joe got sent home for wearing shorts that were a couple inches too high above the knee.

"You're sideburns aren't supposed to be longer than one and a quarter inches," Zac says.

Kevin slaps his hands over his 4-inch sideburns and screams like Macaulay Culkin in _Home Alone_. It doesn't even make Zac laugh, at least not on the outside. Zac is so jaded. Kevin's been a camper with him before. He's not really an enthusiastic camper, so Kevin doesn't know why he was made junior counselor.

"You're not supposed to use your outdoor voice when you're indoors," Zac says.

Kevin leans down and rips the headphones out of Zac's ears. "You're not supposed to enjoy free-form jazz!" Kevin yells loudly next to Zac's head.

"God," Zac says. He rubs at his ears like Kevin ripped the headphones out too roughly and then shoves at Kevin's chest. "Get out of here, lunch lady. It's almost noon."

"Oh, fuzz," Kevin says. He looks quickly one more time for pockets in Zac's shorts and then leaves him behind in the cabin.

~*~

Kevin thought he left Zac behind, anyway. Zac follows him to the cafeteria. He didn't bother to change into different shorts so he doesn't get in trouble. Kevin can't say he's sorry about it.

Kevin makes himself a tray of food and sits down at a table to eat it before the rest of the campers come in and he has to serve them. Zac sits across from him. Kevin's sure to pull his feet back so their knees don't touch or anything. The tables aren't very wide.

"I can't even eat this food," Zac says.

"What's wrong with it?" Kevin says. He likes the food. There's miscellanous fake lunch meats and some kind of scalloped potatoes and some fruit salad. Kevin can eat practically anything though.

"I can't like, have my food touching. I haven't eaten in half a day."

Kevin doesn't get what Zac's after here. He's perfectly capable of serving Zac's food so that all the food on his trade is completely separate.

"We're by the freeway, right?" Zac says. He steals one of Kevin's grapes, looks at it, makes a face when he notices it has potato on it, and puts it back.

Kevin nods. When he was younger, it seemed like the camp was deeper in the wilderness than it is. It's actually about two miles away from the freeway, and a ton of gas stations and motels and fast food places.

"You wanna go to McDonald's?" Zac asks. He doesn't say 'with me' or anything, but Kevin assumes that part is implied. He doesn't think Zac would make him go on a McDonald's run by himself.

"Sure," Kevin says. Sneaking out to buy real meat products is against so many rules, but Kevin doesn't care so much at this point.

~*~

They wait until well after lights out to leave the grounds. The only light comes from the stars and from the giant floodlight on the building with the showers and toilets in it. Zac seems nervous leaving, so Kevin leads the way. They technically walk side-by-side, but it feels like Kevin is leading the way.

"What are you, scared of bears?" Kevin says.

"There are bears?" Zac says. He looks nervously into the trees and then back at the trail leading to the main road attached to the freeway. The wildest things in the trees Kevin has ever seen are squirrels.

"Could be," Kevin says. Zac pushes him and then switches sides with him so he's on the inside and Kevin is on the outside, closer to the trees.

They reach the freeway after a little bit. There's a Motel 6 almost directly across from the camp trail entrance, and a 24-hour McDonald's just down the road. Kevin tries not to think about going to the Motel 6 with Zac and also tries not to take Zac's hand when they have to cross the road. It's not even busy at this time of night, but his mom always told him to hold hands when crossing the road.

"Hey, you straighted your hair last year, right?" Zac says. Zac's own hair is huge and windblown by the time they get in the McDonald's. He puts his hood up to hide it, which Kevin things is a shame. He didn't think Zac paid much attention to hair.

"Yes," Kevin says. He got tired of straightening it all the time, so he quit doing it. Now he has a borderline jerri curl thing going on, but he likes it.

"It made you look like a car salesman," Zac says. "It looks less douchebaggy when it's curly."

"Thanks," Kevin says, and even though that compliment sucked, he still feels his cheeks go redder than anything.

Zac gets Diet Coke, while Kevin gets a Hi-C. They get their real burgers and their fries and sit down in a booth across from each other. The tables there are even more narrow than the ones at the camp.

"Sorry," Zac says suddenly.

"For what?" Kevin says.

"Was that your leg?"

"No, the table."

"Oh." Zac reaches over and uses some of Kevin's ketchup to dip his fries in because he didn't get his own. Zac really likes to steal Kevin's food.

Kevin feels Zac's foot brush up against his shin and he feels his cheeks go red again. "Sorry," Zac says.

"No problem," Kevin says.

~*~

"What is that?" Zac asks the next day at chapel. He taps the ring on Kevin's left ring finger. They're sitting next to each other, in the last pew, both half asleep, because they got back in the early hours of the morning when the sky was just getting light.

"It's a," Kevin starts, then stops. He doesn't really want to tell Zac about his purity ring and his promise to God and whatever. He doesn't feel very pure when he's around Zac. "It's a ring."

Zac rolls his eyes and then starts to say something else, but then the pastor calls for everyone to join him in prayer. Kevin clasps his hands in his lap and bows his head and Zac does the same. Neither of them close their eyes, though, and they glance at each other and try not to giggle every time the pastor says "baby Jesus," which is a lot of times.

~*~

It's so hot in the cabins, Kevin wishes they would've gone to that Motel 6, if only so they could have air conditioning for a few hours. Zac managed to score a fan from someone, though, and at least there are electrical outlets in the cabins.

"Hellooooooooo Zaaaaaaaaaac," Kevin says into the fan. It makes his voice sound choppy and dead, like he speaks using a malfunctioning voicebox. Kevin has seen _Tommy Boy_ one too many times.

"Stop that," Zac says.

"I can't understaaaaaand yoooooooouuuuuuuu."

Zac goes over to the fan to talk into it. "Stooooooop thaaaaaaaaaaaat." When he sits down, a cloud of dust flies up and into Kevin's face. They went for a walk around the camp's nature trail earlier, and they're all dirty and dusty.

Kevin sneezes into the fan and it blows directly into Zac's face. Kevin is both horrified and deeply, deeply amused. Zac looks shocked for a few moments that he's just been sneezed on, but then he blows raspberries into the fan so his spit gets all over Kevin's face.

~*~

Each different age group at camp has to perform a skit. Kevin wishes he were still in the same age group as his brothers, because they'd win 1st place so hard, but they're both in the age group below him now. He hasn't even seen them since they first arrived.

Kevin is in charge of the music for his group's skit. He has to press play on the sound system so when he gets his cue the song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' plays over the speakers. It's some sort of montage about peer pressure. Zac is one of the people holding up a sign that has 'cocaine' or 'alcohol' or 'premarital sex' or something on it, and he faces away from the crowd until Bonnie Tyler sings 'turn around' in the song and he turns around to show the audience which vice he has. Kevin didn't write the skit.

Zac turns around on his cue. He's holding up the 'cocaine' sign, and Kevin thanks God it's not the 'premarital sex' one. Kevin stares at Zac from his place in the back until Zac makes eye contact with him, then he makes faces until Zac smiles at an inappropriate time during the skit. He holds his cocaine sign up higher to hide his face when he starts laughing. Making Zac laugh like that makes Kevin feels like he's on fire, but in a good way.

After, Zac finds Kevin and says, "Hey, that wasn't bad."

Their group wins 4th place, because they had the worst skit ever, but Kevin agrees with him anyway.

~*~

Kevin hasn't jerked off in 4 days. He's been trying to restrain himself, because he's at Bible camp, but oh God. He can't sleep, he can barely eat, he hardly bathes himself because Zac always goes into the showers with him. He says it saves time and water somehow if they shower at the same time. Zac has no problems bending over to retrieve his soap when he drops it, Kevin has noticed. Zac is also always in the cabin when he is, obviously especially at night. Kevin really needs to jerk off.

"Zac," Kevin whispers loudly. Their beds are on opposite sides of the cabin. Kevin wonders if Zac would be into pushing their beds together at all.

"What?" Zac says at a normal volume.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounds like a whistle." Kevin reaches down and pats his boner. It'll all be over soon, he thinks at it.

"It's the crickets." Kevin hears Zac rolling over. He wishes their beds were pushed together already.

"Are you sure? Maybe someone's in trouble."

"It's the goddamn crickets."

"Could you go check?"

Zac sighs. "Fine." He gets out of bed and leaves the door open. That should give Kevin about four minutes to do what he's got to do, so he does it.

Apparently Zac isn't that good at looking into made up whistles, because he's back within two minutes. Kevin can't even bring himself to stop jerking off when Zac appears. Zac doesn't leave, either. He just watches from the doorway until Kevin comes. Kevin can't see Zac's face, because he's backlit by the floodlight outside. He takes a couple steps forward into the cabin, and hesitates, like he doesn't know which bed to go to. He ends up going to his own bed and not saying anything.

Kevin doesn't know if he wants to die from embarrasment or from lust. He's never jerked off in front of anyone before, but Zac didn't seem to mind. They're at _Bible camp_.

~*~

The next morning Kevin wakes up and thanks God Zac is still asleep. He quietly gathers his clothing and towel and opens the door to the cabin to go to the showers, alone finally, so maybe he can jerk off again. He doesn't think God will watch him in the shower.

"Hey," Zac says.

"Gah," Kevin shrieks. He turns around and Zac is awake, sitting up in his bed. He looks like maybe he's been thinking about jerking off, too. He gets up and goes over to Kevin in the doorway.

"Are you gonna," Zac starts, then, "come here."

"Am I gonna come here?" Kevin thinks it's a possibility, especially if Zac keeps getting closer to him.

"No, come _here_." Kevin is still holding his clothes and towel in front of him, so when Zac kisses him, their bodies can't touch. Kevin drops his stuff and kisses back.

They push their beds together.

 

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> For hongkongaton. To my knowledge, this was the first Kevin/Zac (AKA KEVRON) story ever written, ever. I am a genius.


End file.
